EmploymentFFX Style!
by Boxerdogluver
Summary: The cast of FFX in the year 2003, Tidus tries to get everyone jobs, but Auron's not up to it...because he lives above...A MALE STRIPCLUB? Will anyone get a job?! Chapter 2 up!
1. AuRoN's LoFt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X characters, plots, etc. As a matter of fact. . .I don't even own a computer!! **Looks around** As a matter of fact. . .I don't own much. . .But I still have my luverly sandwich! And my Evanescence CD! Hey?! Why isn't my CD playing?! And where is my goddamned sandwich?!  
  
A/N: Okay-so this is supposed to happen in the year 2003. . .Just play along, okay? And yes, this is full of OOCness. . .  
  
Tidus pulls up to the street where Auron lives in his nice sppppeeeeeeeeeeeedddyyyyy convertible (with the license plate: BUTT GOD) and looks around wonderingly.  
  
Tidus: Where's Auron's house??? Let's see-It says here that it's at 456 Katana Lane.shouldn't it be like a mansion or something??  
  
Tidus follows down the street until he finds 456 Katana Lane.  
  
Tidus: No. . .*BEEP*ing way. . .  
  
He looks up at the sign reading "THE PLAYGIRL MANSION!!" and hesitantly steps in.  
  
Tidus: *to himself* I didn't know Auron was the kind of guy to pose nude.  
  
He wanders around and finds a man wearing an itsy bitsy-(okay let's not get into the details) and asks him where Auron is.  
  
Man: Oh! Jah! Zee Aurone mon live upstairz. Wood yoo leek a Joocy Fruit?  
  
Tidus: *shudder* I'm good, thanks, man. *walks upstairs*  
  
He screams when he sees Auron's loft. There is writing scratched all over the walls reading "Naked men downstairs make Auron an insomniac." Next to it, there is a bit of marker scripted very bubbly that reads, "I love Rikku!"  
  
Auron: Huh?! What?! AAAH! NNOOOO!! GO AWAY! *throws a hedgehog at Tidus*  
  
Tidus: Come on man, wake up! Yuna and the gang are all gonna get jobs!  
  
Auron: I don't need a job! As long as I have hedgehogs and sake, I'm okay! *snuggles hedgehog, gets it stuck in his face* Eh, it'll come out eventually.  
  
Tidus: Rikku'll be there!  
  
Auron: *suddenly dressed in a tux, showered, still with hedgehog attached* Let's go!  
  
So the two set off, and Auron wonders if he should become president or just settle for being a hit rock star.  
  
A/N: I know, I know.It's really GAY and BORING! But it's a bad habit of mine to start out boring then get really insane later.So just look out for updates.I mean, I gotta start somewhere! So, I'll put chap. 2 up tomorrow! R&R and get a cameo appearance w/ the character of your choice! 


	2. GeTtInG aSs On HiS sEaT

Employment FFX style CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.I haven't even beat it yet ^_^  
  
A/N: Okay so we left it off with Auron and Tidus off to get jobs.and Auron with a hedgehog stuck to his face.  
  
Tidus couldn't help but keep glancing into the backseat.  
  
Tidus: Auron. . .does this guy come with you everywhere?  
  
The male stripper that Tidus had first met and asked for directions from was sitting cross-legged in the back of the car.  
  
Auron: Nah, not when I'm with my hedgehogs.  
  
Tidus: But you HAVE a hedgehog!  
  
Auron: *blinks* Hmm. . .don't know what to tell ya then.  
  
Tidus: He's getting ASS on my seat!  
  
Stripper: I haf a nam, yoo know? I em Hanz!  
  
Auron: Now, Hanz-me and my friend need some 'alone time.'  
  
Hanz: Okies! *jumps out of moving car, gets up, walks away*  
  
Tidus: Thaaat's better. And here we are!  
  
They parallel park in front of a large office building, where Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku, and Lulu are standing out front. Currently, there is a foot sticking out of Kimahri's mouth.  
  
Yuna: Kimahri! I told you not to eat people!  
  
Wakka: That's just NASTY, man. Even I don't do that. Too often.  
  
Lulu: Wakka!  
  
Kimahri: *swallows, grins*  
  
Rikku:*shudder* OOH! Tidus is back! And he brought Auron!  
  
As soon as Auron saw Rikku, he ran over and hugged her really tight.  
  
Rikku: Auron-you-smell-like-alchohol.  
  
Auron: Well that's not good.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuna and Tidus were making out, Kimahri had gone in the building, and Lulu and Wakka were just walking into the building, happily holding hands.  
  
Rikku: Hey Auron-  
  
Auron: What? You've fallen in love with me and want to have my children?  
  
Rikku: Not exactly. What I was gonna say was you have a hedgehog on your face.  
  
Auron: Oh. THAT.  
  
Rikku: Well---let's go in!  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to do this and it came out really short, but I've been busy.but I just got stitches in my foot and all that so yeah.I finally found time to work on this though cuz I'm stuck at home while I heal.^_^ More later Review-I PROMISE I'll make it more interesting later!!! I have a lot of other stories to work on too!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! 


End file.
